Hellish Wars: Cathay's Journey Interviews
by Tera Tyrant Shadic
Summary: This is not a story, but this is an interview for a new story project. To be the one who gets to interview the clients, or be the one that wants to partake in the new upcoming story, Or be the one that can choose your favorite character from any video game to partake this new upcoming epic story. Join Tera Tyrant Shadic and others as they interview characters from many dimension.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the interviews

It was a peaceful day at the Tera studios in the netherworld. Suddenly a scream broke out… Everyone heard it coming from the studios itself. Everyone went there and saw Tera Tyrant Shadic flipping papers around and about.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: ARGH!

Jordan: Dude, clam down. Now tell us what's wrong?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I'm out of characters!

Julie: Huh?

Cathay: He means that he has used up all of his imaginary fuel to create us generic, but unique charters with unique skills.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Exactly. Now I have to hire characters from different dimensions. But some just rejected the offer.

Julie: Oh that's bad…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now does anyone have any ideas to hire someone?

Iyasu: I think I might have an idea.

Cathay: Well don't tell it to me. Tell it to the one who is depressed.

Iyasu: Tera Tyrant Shadic, I have an idea.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: What?

Iyasu: Well I think we can do one of those interviews from Disgaea 3 & 4. Remember?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You know, that is not a bad idea. Thank you Iyasu.

Iyasu: No problem.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I think we can do that! But it's such a big project. I am going to need to hire 3 people to become an interviewer. And I need some print works done.

Julie: Done!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Wow that was fast. Let's see. *Looks at the poster*

The poster says:

Hi, there!

Are you tired of your boring lives and wanted to earn some big time cash and rewards…

Then come to the Tera Studios and become an interviewer (You reviewers) or you can partake a role in the project we're making a.k.a the one that gets interviewed and can take part in the story.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Meh, that should do enough. Cathay, open the portal shoot.

Cathay: Okay.

Many portals appeared out of nowhere.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay guys, pour as many sheets as you can into the portal!

Everyone started chunking as many sheets as much as they can. The sheets are spread throughout many dimensions. Soon after that the job is done.

Jordan: whew I'm beat…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright I better close all of these portals.

The portals immediately disappeared.

Cathay: So what now?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now we wait for somebody to show up.

Cathay: Let me guess, another contest for reviewers.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: A… Yup.

Cathay: Fine. Here I go again. Ahem. To all readers, whoever wants to become an interviewer, you can. But you people need to know the different knowledge of different games. If you get 5 out of 10 or over then you pass and you may become an interviewer. However if you guys fail at 4 out of 10 or below, You cannot become an interviewer, but the upside of this effect is that you guys can try your luck and be the one that gets interviewed by us or you can send us request about who do you want to be in this story. Now we'll present you people or demons out there a quiz sheet. However, in order to receive the quiz sheet you must at least have a FanFiction account so that it is easier for Tera Tyrant Shadic to contact you guys. For those who don't have an account. I suggest you get one, don't worry FanFiction account is free for sign up. And for the topics in the quiz sheet are….

Team Fortress 2

Hyperdimensional Neptunia MKII

Disgaea 1, 2, 3 & 4

Ar Tonelico

And any other games you know of.

And that's all.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well said Cathay. Now good luck out there and I'll be off to China at 1st of July Malaysia time. I'll be back at 8th or 9th of July Malaysia Time as well. Once I get back I'll give you guys your question sheet. Well see you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue Meeting the Interviewers.**

After some time has passed at the studios. Cathay has received the results from the people who wanted to join. Some failed and only three passed. Cathay was filled with joy and ran to Tera Tyrant Shadic's room to tell him the good news.

Cathay: Shadic, I have some great news…

When she entered his room, she saw him lying down on his bed watching anime.

Cathay: Um…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Huh? Oh sorry didn't see you there.

Cathay: It's okay.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, don't just stand there. Tell me the good news.

Cathay: Oh right! We have three people that passed the test.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: That's good! And let me guess, there is one person I know and other two that I don't know.

Cathay: Well, surprised?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yup. Now let's meet them.

Cathay: Uh… yeah about that…

In the universe…

Jordan: God dammit. Why do I have to drive this huge ship? I mean I don't understand Cathay's teachings about driving a ship.

*Flashback*

Cathay: Now all you have to do is to escort these people to the studios with this ship. Now let me explain the controls. Blah, blah, blah, blah….

Jordan: *Mind's thoughts: Man. Another one of her boring lessons.*

Cathay: And finally there is an autopilot button that brings you back to the studios by the "Hyper drive" Function. Now do you get all that?

Jordan: Yes I did. *Mind's thoughts: NO!*

Cathay: Good, Now go out there and fetch them.

*Flashback end*

Jordan: Come to think of it she mention about an autopilot button somewhere around here…

Julie: Are we there yet, the people at the back are getting bored.

Jordan: I am trying to get the hang of controlling this ship!

Julie: Whatever.

Jordan: Button… *Started searching and found the button* Ah here it is! *Pushed the button*

An alarm started to make a noise.

Ship: Warning, Hyper drive mode has been activated. Please fasten your seatbelts tightly in 10 seconds.

As the countdown started Jordan went back to his seat. However, 5 seconds later he tried to grab for his seatbelt, but he doesn't have one.

Jordan: What the f***! This is bad.

Ship: 5…4…3…

Jordan: Ah. Crap.

Ship: 2…1…0

The ship started to move at the speed of light. Jordan was holding his chair tightly trying to resist the force pushing him backwards and soon the ship stop arriving at the studios. Jordan was holding his chair tightly and was nearly sick.

Julie: Jordan, What the hell!

Jordan: Uh. It's nothing just escort the three people to Tera.

Julie: Fine.

Julie went off and called the three people to follow her. Soon they off the ship and three people were running towards the ship. It was Iyasu, Nirai and Cathay. They went pass Julie and the three people. Julie ignored them and went to the studios. Finally they have arrived at the studios.

Julie: Yo, Tera. There here!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: My god when did you learn that greeting from? Anyway, nevermind that, are the ones who passed the test are here?

Julie: Yup, there here!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well then don't just stand there. Bring them in!

Julie: Alright. Let's go in guys.

Julie and the rest entered into the studios seeing Tera Tyrant Shadic just standing there.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well this is surprising!

Karanma Maeryl: Hi Tera!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hi, it's good to see you again Karanma Maeryl! This is the second time I've invited you.

Karanma Maeryl: Yes it is.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: By the way, I haven't met you two before. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tera Tyrant Shadic. Just call me Tera for short, I don't really like to speak formally to friends or people, but I am trying to talk casually as a normal person would do…

OverlordHiroko: I understand. I'm OverlordHiroko.

Argon1337: And I am Argon1337.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well I'm glad that we finally get to meet each other.

OverlordHiroko: Same.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay, since we all get to meet each other. Make yourself at home. And each of you have personal rooms in the studios.

Argon1337: Thanks!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Your welcome. Oh, by the way. The survey I gave to the three of you…

Everyone: Yes?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Do you know why I ask for your favorite or chosen chess piece.

Karanma Maeryl: You know I'm to figure it out myself.

Argon1337: Is it somehow related to one of the questions where it asks us "What is the Rating game?"

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yup, you got that right. I am going to try this new battle system. Nirai, please bring the chess pieces.

Nirai: Here you go!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Thanks, and how's Jordan?

Nirai: You do not want to know.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay… *Anime Sweat drop* (Why does people have to keep secrets away from me?)

Nirai went off.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright, here it is. Take the ones that you picked from the survey.

Karanma Maeryl took the bishop piece. OverlordHiroko took the queen piece and Argon1337 took the pawn piece.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hang on for a second Argon. Mind if I borrow your piece for a second?

Argon1337: Sure, Tera. *Gives the pawn piece to Tera*

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Good. Now this will only take a second.

Tera started grabbing 3 pieces; They are a Rook, a Knight and a Queen. He then combines them into one piece.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Here.

Argon1337: Thanks, but it still looks the same…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It may look the same, however this is a special piece. When you are at the enemy territory you can get promoted into either one of these pieces, which is the rook, knight and queen. I am trusting you to get to enemy territory as quickly as possible in the game. But for now you can relax.

Argon1337: Wow. Thanks!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: No problem.

Karanma Maeryl: So wait, what do I do?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You play a very important role for healing our team.

Karanma Maeryl: Wow, big responsibility.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes it is. And as for the queen… your kinda indestructible. By reading your kind of personalities, it says you own a rocket launcher and a chainsaw. So it somehow makes me think that your indestructible with those personal weapons of yours.

OverlordHiroko: Yeah.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: And as for me… *Picks up the king piece* I rather be the king.

Karanma Maeryl: Wait, why?

Argon1337: Is it because you got infite stats on your profile page?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah, that's one of the reasons but another reason is because I am not going to use my special skills which may cause and instant win for us and I might ruin the fun for you guys. Besides everyone in the universe says that I am hard to beat.

Karanma Maeryl: I see.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright, the first character we're gonna invite is… Minato Arisato from the video game called "Persona 3". But I am going to do it in the next chapter.

OverlordHiroko: Why?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Because I need to hear the character's voice and see her personalities, so that I learn more about this character, also I never had the game on my hands because the shops I've been to don't sell much Japanese games lately…

OverlordHiroko: Oh, okay.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: So next chapter, we will get to meet Minato Arisato! Well see you all in the next chapter. And guys you can go and check out your rooms.

*Screen started to go black and white and started to fuzz up*


	3. Interview 1 A Quiet Pesona

**Interview 1 A Quiet Persona**

At the Tera Studios…

It was morning, Tera is coming out of his bedroom and started to eat breakfast.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Man, I'm really tired from last night work…

Flashback

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay it's midnight, And it's my time to shine… Time to finish the paper works!

Several hours later

Tera Tyrant Shadic: *Yawn* Ugh, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. *starting to get sleepy* Well I just got this one last paper. Hm? This is a letter. *Opens it* Aw who the hell cares about reading there is a signature box at the bottom so I'll just sign and be done. *Signs the paper* There all done. *Yawn* Well time to go to bed.

As Tera got out of his room something strange happened to the letter. It started to glow red and then vanished in mid-air.

Flashback end

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm. I wonder what that letter is all about… Oh well I couldn't be anything harmful.

Karanma Maeryl, Overlord Hiroko and Argon 1337 got out of their bedrooms.

Karanma Maeryl: Morning, Tera!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ah, Morning guys.

Argon 1337: So this is our first interview.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Um… Yeah. The one we are interviewing is Overlord Hiroko's choice.

Overlord Hiroko: Which is Minato Arisato!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Correct, now I'm going to call Cathay. (Started ringing Cathay) Hey, Cathay where are you?

Cathay: Um, I about to bring him over.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay. (Closes his phone)

Looking at Cathay's side…

Cathay: Carp, I knew this would happened. (Started to call Jordan)

Jordan: Yeah, what's up?

Cathay: Are you there yet?

Jordan: Just hold to your Cu Sith will ya? I'm about to reach there anyways.

Cathay: Okay, but whatever you do… DON'T GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE!

Jordan: Alright I get it. Geez…

Cathay: (Closes phone) Well better start relaxing at the beach. (Lying down on a hammock in the netherworld beach)

Back to Tera Tyrant Shadic.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm…

Overlord Hiroko: What's wrong?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh! Uh, nothing's wrong. But it just that I have a sense that she is not working…

Karanma Maeryl: Oh don't worry I'm sure she is doing her job fine.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah, maybe you're right.

They went to the area where people get interviewed.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: … What's taking so…

Before he could finish a train just crash into the studio.

Argon1337: Whoa!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: … My studio…

Karanma Maeryl: Uh… You okay Tera?

Wait isn't that…

The train stopped and some came out of the train. When the guy came out of the train went off…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oi, come back here! Damn, I wonder if that was Cathay…?

Overlord Hiroko: Uh… Tera, he's here.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh right. Anyway, You're here for the interview, right?

Minato Arisato: …

Argon1337: Is it me or is this guy quiet?

Overlord Hiroko: Oh, he's like that.

Argon1337: Okay.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: So do you want to apply for the job?

Minato Arisato: …

Tera Tyrant Shadic: … (This is just getting too quiet…)

Overlord Hiroko: Tera, can I suggest something.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah go ahead.

Overlord Hiroko: *Whispers in his ears* Okay?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I think I see what you mean… Hey, Minato Arisato just sign the paper.

Minato Arisato: *Grabs a pen and signs the paper*

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay, you're done. Now go to your own personal room.

Minato Arisato went off to his new room. He joins the party!

Argon1337: Wait, why isn't there any fight scenes, you know the ones where the person is interviewing has to fight the interviewer?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, it was just one person and for a fight to appear we must at least have more than 2 people.

Karanma Maeryl: So that means we don't have to fight him.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah, I guess so…

Overlord Hiroko: Well thanks for inviting him to your studio for the new upcoming story.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You're welcome. Oh yeah about Gig…

Overlord Hiroko: Yeah?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: He is already with us.

Overlord Hiroko: Okay.

Karanma Maeryl: So who's next?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Acutally I was about to pick Argon1337 selection under the video game category, and it is Nu-13.

Argon1337: Alright, I can't wait for that time to come around.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh yeah, feel free to go to the netherworld beach. I heard it is a great place to relax.

Karanma Maeryl: Then what about you?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I'm just going to stay here and think about something.

Karanma Maeryl: Alright, let's go guys.

Karanma Maeryl and the rest went off, except for Tera Tyrant Shadic; who is thinking.

At the beach everyone was having fun until…

Overlord Hiroko: I got it!

The ball accidentally hit Cathay.

Cathay: Ouch!

Argon1337: Sorry, for hitting it far.

Karanma Maeryl: Wait isn't she…

Cathay: God, I picked the worst spot… Wait. *looks at them and realized that they were here* Ah… Shit.

**To Be Continued**

Note: Sorry, if it took so long it is because I have very important matters nowadays but not to worry I have plenty of time to do my stories.


	4. Interview 2 The Gate Keeper

**Interview 2 The Gate Keeper**

At the studio…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm… What's this?

A letter was on the table.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Let's see…

Tera reads the letter and it says…

Dear Tera,

I have finally found you! Meet me at the gate (not your gate!). I challenge you to a fight! If you don't come I will quietly assassinate you while you are working. And don't forget to bring your friends.

From…..

Tera Tyrant Shadic: That was a short and terrible challenge letter, plus it doesn't tell me who it's from.

Overlord Hiroko, Argon1337 & Karanma Maeryl appeared through the door with Cathay by their side.

Karanma Maeryl: Tera, you were right about Cathay not working!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Thanks for reminding me, but now we have got a small problem.

Argon1337: What's up Tera?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: We have got a challenge letter.

Argon1337: Okay, but to where?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It mentioned something about a gate…

Overlord Hiroko: But there is many gates in the universe.

Argon1337: I think I might know what this guy is talking about.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: So you know a gate?

Argon1337: Yeah, but like you said we can't travel by walking.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Not to worry, I can just simply create a portal out of thin air.

Argon1337: Then we need to head to the BlazBlue dimension at Sheol Gate.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright let's head there.

Tera started gaining some energy and then created a portal, unfortunately…

?: AAAAAHHHHHH!

A guy with a red cloak, white hair and was holding a big sized broad sword came out.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Whoops, I got the BlazBlue Dimension part correct, but I didn't expect a guy coming out of the portal. Unless…

Cathay: What?! Don't look at me I never mess with the machine.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah. Sure you don't…

Overlord Hiroko: Who is that guy?

Argon1337: Tera, you just pulled Ragna the Bloodedge here.

Ragna: Argh, Where the hell am I?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You're in my studio.

Ragna: Than why the hell did you bring me here?! Send me back!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Nope, you're coming with us.

Ragna was forced to join Tera's team.

Ragna: What the hell?! I didn't say I would join your group!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well now you have to!

Ragna: Fine.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Sorry, let me try again. It's has been a long time I have used my powers. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves to Ragna, while I try again.

Everyone introduced themselves to Ragna. Tera has got the portal open again but…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: ARGH! Not this again!

Karanma Maeryl: What's wrong?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I just made another person in here. But technically it is a monster.

Overlord Hiroko: What kind?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: A white and blue-ish horse with a horn on it.

Ragna: So what are you gonna do about it? Make food out of it?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: No, I will let Cathay take care of it for a while and then bring it under some special procedures.

Argon1337: Okay… But can we go now.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: We will, but I will try this method of opening a portal.

Tera started to gain some universal energy and a near complete portal came out, then he…

Tera: *Brings a gun out* Bang!

He shot at the portal. And this time it worked well.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, let's go guys.

Everyone including Ragna went into the portal and travel to Sheol gate.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: We're here Sheol Gate.

Ragna: Why the hell of the places we have to be here.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: What's wrong with this place?

Argon1337: I think I know why…

Suddenly a girl appeared. She has white hair and a red eye and another eye that is covered up by an eye patch and there was an enormous sword behind her.

?: (Cute Girl Voice) Are you there Ragna?

Ragna: Damn it not, her again!

?: There you are I have been looking for you!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hey Argon, isn't she the one that you ask me to interview… Her name was Nu-13 right?

Argon1337: Yep, that's her.

Nu-13: (Change to famine robot voice) Hostiles Detected. Beginning annihilation mode.

Karanma Maeryl: Wait is she going to attack us?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes. Everyone bring out your weapons.

Karanma Maeryl is using fist, Argon1337 is using a gun, Overlord Hiroko is using a rocket chainsaw, Ragna is using a broadsword and Tera is using ?.

Overlord Hiroko: So, where's your weapon?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Don't worry, I just going to use nothing for now.

Karanma Maeryl: It's because you have high stats.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah, and like I said I don't want to ruin your fun in battle unless if the opponent is using a one-hit kill move on you guys.

Argon1337: Okay, let's start!

Suddenly the area turned into a RPG style game.

Ragna: What the hell is this? Some kind of arena?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: No, I set it to a RPG turn style attacks.

Argon1337: So we go first?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It's always the same thing, the player gets to start first. One second…

Tera again summons a portal but this time…

?: Yeah, you called Tera?

Karanma Maeryl: Who is that guy?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh, I just call him Player 1. He is suppose chose our desired actions and he will be setting the commands with a PSZ (PlayStation Zeta).

Karanma Maeryl: Oh…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyways let's start.

BGM music comes on. Player 1 executed his moves.

Karanma Maeryl executes "Dangerous Wings". A pair of bright yellow wings appeared behind her and she raised her hands and the wings became arrows. As she puts down her hands as fast as she can, the arrow started to move directly towards Nu-13 as the arrow hit her it explodes causing a massive damage.

Nu-13 took 1356 damage.

Overlord Hiroko executes "Weapon Conjure".

Overlord Hiroko: Wait, there is no nearby water!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Crap! Luckily he picked the move for me.

Overlord Hiroko: ?

Nu-13 took 0 damage

Argon1337 execute "Genetic Modification". Argon1337 lets out a sonic pulse and hit Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 1567 damage.

Ragna executed "Carnage Scissors". Ragna performs a very fast, dashing sword strike, and then releases spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with his sword.

Nu-13 took 2134 damage.

Tera Tyrant Shadic summons Leviathan. A portal appears in front of him and water is coming out of it, suddenly a Leviathan appeared and attacked Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 8456 damage.

Argon1337: Dude that was massive damage than us!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Sorry, but I realized something.

Overlord Hiroko: I'm guessing this is bad.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It is. Nu-13 has over 100000 health points.

Ragna: Shit, that's a lot!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I know and get ready because she is about to attack.

Nu-13 attacked Tera Tyrant Shadic. He took 2310 damage.

Player 1 executes his moves.

Karanma Maeryl attacks Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 986 damage.

Overlord Hiroko executes "Weapon Conjure" there is water in the area. The water transformed into a chainsaw and she attacks Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 2986.

Argon1337 shot Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 1034 damage.

Ragna executes "Carnage Scissors"

Nu-13 took 2345 damage.

Tera Tyrant Shadic execute Tera-fying boost.

Everyone stats has drastically increase.

Karanma Maeryl: Wow, thanks Tera!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You're welcome.

Nu-13 attacks Ragna.

Ragna took 1645 damage.

Ragna: Heck not a scratch.

Nu-13: Become one with me Ragna.

Ragna: Hell no.

Player 1 executes his moves.

Karanma Maeryl attacked Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 5903 damage.

Overlord Hiroko executes "Weapon Conjure".

Nu-13 took 10475

Argon 1337 shot Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 6785.

Ragna executes "Carnage Scissors"

Nu-13 took 12346 damage.

Tera Tyrant Shadic summons a random monster to attack Nu-13.

Nu-13 took 16345 damage.

Skip cutscene?

Player chose "no".

Nu-13: Warning, Health low. Initiating Astral Heat. "Sword of Destruction".

Nu-13 started to charge up some energy.

Ragna: Shit this is bad.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Why?

Ragna: It is a one hit kill move.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: !

Argon1337: So that means it will be game over for us.

Ragna: Yes.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well player, you know what they say…

Player 1: What?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Operation C.H.

Player1: Gotcha!

Player1 starts to grab a small a cartridge and connect it on the PZP USB point. Unfortunately…

Player1: Damnnit it's not working!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Great! Get ready player.

The player immediately grabs the PZP.

Ragna: What are you, freaking crazy. There's no way you can counter the attack.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Look would you rather let everyone die or let's one person save a lot of lives?

Overlord Hiroko: I think Tera is right Ragna, maybe he should give a go.

Karanma Maeryl: Don't worry Tera I'm sure you'll make it out alive… I think.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Don't worry I'll stop the attack.

A Giant Portal started to appear above them.

Ragna: Here it comes!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now, Player!

The player started rapidly pressing square and soon a dark aura appeared around Tera. Tera's cloak becomes into "Jet Black Wings" (there's a reason why it's called Jet Black Wings). Just as he was about to fly up towards the air, an enormous sword appeared coming down from the portal and the whole blade slowly move downwards towards the group. Tera immediately started charging towards the blade and summons a shield to help him push back the blade into the portal. Soon the blade and Tera collided together pushing the blade back as hard as he can. As he was forcing it back in to the portal, a explosion was formed by the blade and Tera. The blade and the portal disappeared which is good. But for Tera…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: ARGH!

Karanma Maeryl: Tera!

Tera came crashing down to the floor facing towards the sky and landed on his back.

Argon 1337: S***, are you okay!?

Overlord Hiroko: Come on we need your help on this one.

Tera Tyrant shadic: *Coughs* Don't worry I'm fine… *Coughs blood out*

Karanma Maeryl: Well you don't look fine to us.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: don't worry, I'm fine. I just need to get up and get going…

Suddenly a person wearing a cloak with a hood came and spoke to them.

?: Looks like you're in big trouble.

Overlord Hiroko: Wait who are you?

?: It doesn't matter now. Hey, Tera use it.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Why, should I? I said to myself never use that dangerous power.

?: Suit yourself. By the way aren't you guys going to finish it up or what?

Argon1337: Well, we're about to. She has low health right now…

?: Then what are you waiting for? Fight.

The battle started again but this time it is a different…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Guys I have an idea, but I gonna need all of your corporation.

Argon1337: Well, what is it?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: A special combo attack between the five of us.

Karanma Maeryl: Sounds nice. Let's do it!

Overlord Hiroko: Ready when you are.

Ragna: Ah, what the heck there's not much choice but to kick her ass with a combo attack… I like it, at least it gives her double the pain.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright let's do it.

Player 1 executed the moves.

Special Combo Attack "Dangerous Carnage Beam Modification Conjure" Ragna started the attack by doing a quick and dashing sword strike towards Nu-13 holding her in place. Then Karanma Maeryl grew a pair of bright yellow wings behind her and she raised her hands and the wings became arrows, and she is holding it in place and aiming at Nu-13. Then Overlord Hiroko started to conjure a sword made out of water and readying her attack at Nu-13. Then Argon1337 lets out a pulse that hit Nu-13 heavily. After that Ragna releases spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with his sword. After that attack Overlord Hiroko started to do a quick sword combo. Then Karanma Maeryl puts down her hands as fast as she can, the arrow started to move directly towards Nu-13. Before the arrow touched Nu-13, Tera Tyrant Shadic shoots a beam of light from the left hand and darkness from his right hand and both of the beams combined together and moves towards Nu-13. Then the arrow touched Nu-13 which after that explode then Tera's beam comes towards Nu-13 and hit her drastically.

Everyone dealt….

Jordan appeared out of nowhere and screamed…

Jordan: IT'S OVER NINE THOSAND!

Nu-13 took 9647325 damage!

Nu-13 is defeated. Tera's party won.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Thanks for your help player 1.

Player 1: No problem.

Player 1 vanishes out of thin air.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well done we beaten Nu-13… ah.

Karanma Maeryl: Whoa there don't push yourself too hard.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Thanks. Anyway I would like to give the honor of Argon1337 to make Nu-13 sign for the new story.

Argon1337: Really?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Of course, I mean you picked her as your favorite video game character.

Tera gives Argon1337 a pen and a paper.

Argon1337: Thanks. Nu-13, join our group.

Nu-13: What are the conditions?

Argon1337: Well, I really want to be mean but you can spend your time with Ragna.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: But, no killing each other.

Nu-13: Accepted.

Nu-13 signed the paperwork and has now officially joined the group.

Nu-13: (Cute Girl Voice) Ragna!

Ragna: Oh shit why me?!

Nu-13 kept on hugging to Ragna very tightly.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Sometimes, when I see them, they're like brothers and sisters.

Argon1337: But technically they're not.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well I thinks think it's best if we get back to the studios.

Karanma Maeryl: Wait, what about that person.

Overlord Hiroko: Dunno, maybe he must have gone off without saying good bye.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah, I guess so… Anyway let's head back.

Everyone went back to the studio by using Tera's portal, however for Ragna it was hard for him to move when Nu-13 is hugging him so tightly.

Ragna: God Damnnit. Why me?

**To be continued **

Notes: Hi guys and sorry if this was published at a late time but I got a lot of things nowadays to do. But don't worry I still have time to make the story.


	5. Christmas Edition

**Christmas Edition**

* * *

In the Netherworld, here lies a studio with many kinds of celebration like…

Karanma Maeryl: It is that time of year… Christmas!

In the Tera Studio the whole place Is filed with Christmas decorations. And there is a large Christmas tree in the middle of the studio. Everyone is having drinks and eating some foods.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I was supposed to invite a few friends over. *Brings out his phone* Hey, guys? Yeah, it's me. I am calling you guys if you want to come over to my studio. Okay, I'll see you in the next few minutes. Bye. *closes phone* They say their coming.

Overlord Hiroko: Really? So we get to meet them?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yep.

Argon1337: Okay, but when?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: *Looks at his watch on his phone* Right about…

A Battle Cruiser came crashing through the roof. But luckily it didn't manage to hit the Christmas tree. And a guy came out of his ship. His name is John.

John: What up?

Then another person came down from the roof but this time she has wings of fire with a digistruct pattern, and she flew down and landed on her feet and her wings disappeared. Her name is Aegis.

Aegis: Sup?

A guy came through the main door and just being normal. His name Mark.

Mark: Hi.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hey you guys made it.

John: Pretty much, yes.

Aegis: Hi!

Mark: Hi.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, enjoy yourself. But before that, let me introduce you to my friends. Guys these are Karanma Maeryl, Overlord Hiroko and Argon 1337.

Karanma Maeryl: Hi.

Argon 1337: Sup.

Overlord Hiroko: Hi.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway since it is Christmas. I decided I make a game. It is called "The Secret Santa Hunt" It is simple all we have to do is we draw our names from a container and we randomly pick someone's name. Then we all say what we want. After that, we all go around earth or the netherworld to find it. And it can be any price. Also wrap in white and put the name, otherwise we all know who give to who.

John: Okay, sounds fine by me.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright, just let me grab a container and write our names down. And I'll shake it and… done. Alright everyone you can take one name randomly.

Everyone each took a folded piece of paper with a name on it. Here are the results… (Sorry, it will be revealed in the end)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright, has everyone got it?

Aegis: Yep.

Mark: Yes.

Karanma Maeryl: Alright I got mine. So now…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now we say our things we needed. 3 items each.

John: But wait. I don't think we have enough money.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Don't worry about that. I have 7 credit cards under my name and it has unlimited cash. I going to give each it to everyone and I keep my one. So who wants to start?

Karanma Maeryl: I want to go first!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright ladies first then, us men.

Karanma Maeryl: I want to have a Wii, any kind of sonic stuff and some other cute stuff.

Overlord Hiroko: I just only need a PS Vita, Nippon Ichi Art books and bunch of art supplies that I could use.

Aegis: Hm… I think I will have life-sized Fluttershy, real Claptrap and I will have anything for the last one.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright, our turn.

Argon 1337: I'll just have a large bottle of A1 steak sauce, a black umbrella and a Rubix cube.

John: I really want to play Black Ops 2 for the PC, and you guys and give any kind for the 2 presents.

Mark: Hm… I think I will have a Beagle; a dog, a PC and a deodorant.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright. I think in need a new wings and cape cause it got badly damaged from Nu-13's ultimate attack. Any kind of present for the last one. Alright now… We go on a hunt!

John went back to his battle cruiser and flew off.

Aegis's digistruct wings have appeared and flew off.

Mark just walk out of the door.

Karanma Maeryl flew out of the studio with her bright yellow wings.

Overlord Hiroko and Argon 1337 rush through the door.

Tera Tyrant Shadic teleported to his destination.

* * *

We will now take a look John's situation. John is currently in Earth…

John: Okay, I gotta do is find a PS Vita. Easy. Get an art book. Okay, maybe it might be popular in certain stores. And finally is some art equipment. Easy.

John first went to a game store and bought a PS Vita, then went to an art shop and purchased some art equipment. Finally, went to a popular bookstore called Kinokunya. And there was one book left.

John: Great. Now I just need to…

Before he can even grab it. A random person pushed him aside and tried to grab the book. However another random person push him. Since it was a final book, so every otaku is fighting over it.

John: Oh boy. More violence. What am I supposed to do now? *Brings out phone* Hey, can you send a fleet of battle cruisers here and immediately? Thanks.

Suddenly a large ship came crashing through the wall, and eliminating all of the threats. After all of the Otakus are gone he went and grab the book and paid the cashier(Including the damage he caused. Not his money, but Tera's money).

* * *

Now it is time to look at Aegis's situation. Aegis is now currently in the Netherworld.

Aegis: Damn, I wonder where can I get a cape that can transform into a wings.

Store Keeper: Get your wings here! These capes are not ordinary they can transform into wings depending on the capes' design.

Aegis: Wow, that was easy.

Store Keeper: You there. Do you want to buy some capes?

Aegis: Yeah, I'm looking for…

Store Keeper: Stop, I know who it is, you're talking about.

Aegis: Okay, then who is he?

Store Keeper: *Whispers close to her ears*

Aegis: Wow, I can't believe you're right…

Store Keeper: Oh that's because I'm shaman. Plus he is famous all over the many kinds of dimensions.

Aegis: Okay. So do you know what he likes?

Store Keeper: Yup. Here's a cape. *Hands over a silver colored cape*

Aegis: Cool. But what is its functions?

Store Keeper: Between you and me it has many kinds of uses. Why don't you give it a try?

Aegis puts on the cape. And she manage to turn them into wings.

Store Keeper: It is such a beautiful creation. It shines almost like the sun when it reflected. It is also used as blades in aerial, water and land combat. It has two materia holder, which can enhance magic and summoning powers. Then, when he is in his final form… Well I'll let you find out for yourself.

Aegis: Cool. So what else he likes?

Store Keeper: Hm… Something that is his favorite like Hatsune Miku, Black Rock Shooter and other anime stuff. However I suggest that you get him an Electric Love Album which is sung by Hatsune Miku.

Aegis: Okay.

Store Keeper: Oh yeah. Just so you know. There is tournament letting people get the album.

Aegis: Okay, thanks for the help.

Store Keeper: Anytime.

Aegis went to the coliseum and saw many opponents such as baciel, ifrit, Martial arts nekomata, succubus, warriors, valkyries, ronins, samurais, tanks and…

Tyrant Reta: Ah, nothing like a good competition should bring me back to life.

Tyrant Reta the baddest among all tyrants and more powerful than Baal.

Up on the spectators area…

Usagi: Hi, this is Usagi reporting live in the coliseum. Today, we're gonna have a match between the strongest and the baddest overlords and tyrants all over the netherworld. When I shoot someone, it means start.

Pleinair: *Brings out pistol and shot a warrior*

Warrior: WHY!? *Fainted*

Usagi: START!

Everyone started screaming and attacking. Most of them were slayed by Reta's powers and Aegis slayed less than him. 5 minutes later it is only left with Aegis and Reta.

Reta: Well, what do we have here? A girl that manage to kick others' asses when she is not touching. I know you've got guts. *Dashed towards her to punch in the stomach* But not tough enough.

Before he can even punch her, she teleported out of his way and she then brings out a pistol and deals massive damage to Reta.

Aegis: How do you like that?

Reta: Damn, I think I have found an opponent that is worthy enough to face my true potential. Take this! * Brings out hos enormous scythe and tried to slash her*

Aegis manage to dodge the attack, however Reta manage to change his scythe direction towards her again and mange to hit her hard! She was then pushed back to the coliseum wall. She then grow digistruct wings and started attacking him relentlessly and soon.

Reta: Ah, screw this you're just giving me multiple minor damage. I forfeit this match, cause there aren't any opponents like "Him"! *He disappeared out of thin air*

Aegis: Wow, he just quitted… Oh well, I Guess the prize is mine. *Grabs the album* Yeah, I got it.

* * *

After the long battle of Aegis, now it is time to look at Mark's situation…

Mark: Done! I bought a Wii, a sonic Plushy and a cute toy. Like a normal guy would do.

* * *

Um… since mark done his like it was a walk in the park, now let's look at Karanma Maeryl's situation…

Karanma Maeryl: Right, I got Black Ops 2. But I don't know what else he likes… Oh I'll just get him something nice. After all it the thought that counts. I'll just get him a cool key chain and a letter J wooden model.

* * *

This is such a nice thought from Karanma Maeryl. Now to Argon 1337…

Argon1337: Okay, I already bought a Beagle, a PC and a deodorant. This is actually a common thing to find on earth. So it was easy for me.

* * *

Now to Overlord Hiroko…

Overlord Hiroko: Alright looks like I got a black umbrella and a Rubix cube. Which leaves me to the A1 Steak Sauce. Well I can try to use my water powers to grab some.

She tries to call in for some A1 steak sauce and it actually worked however… A flood of steak sauce is coming towards her. Overlord Hiroko jumped up to the tallest building and manage to grab a lot sauce. She then want back to the studio.

* * *

And finally we'll look at Tera's Situation…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: OMG! I got the life-sized Fluttershy and oh god. Burr *Shivering*. Alright enough of stupidity time to get a real claptrap.

Do want to hear the story about the planet Pandora? If not, I'm going to tell you anyways. There was this vault in Pandora and vault hunters came looking for it and found it. They opened it, unfortunately it was filled with monsters and not treasure. And blah blah blah blah…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay, I think I'm in Pandora. I think I should find a Claptrap around sanctuary. *Teleports to sanctuary* There.

Claptrap: Whoa. I didn't see you around here.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah, well I need you to stay in this container for a second so that I can clone you. *Pushes claptrap into the device and manage to clone him successfully* There done. Now all I now need to do now is to get Aegis a good gift. I don't know maybe a clone of Gaige, Maya or Lilith to fight alongside with her. Yeah, that maybe a good idea.

Soon Tera went on a hunt to find three vault hunters one is a mechromancer and two are sirens.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: There this broadcast tower should do the trick. *pressed a button* Attention to all bandits, I am Tera Tyrant Shadic, I have a favor to ask all of you. I need you to find Maya and Lilith, those two are Siren and Gaige the Mechromancer. In return I will give you 99 Eridium and 1000000000 cash and don't worry, I'm gonna harm them. However if they turn themselves in then I will the prize to them.

Few hours later…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: *Presses a button* Oh for the love of god can you damn bandits stop giving me dead body of girls with fake tattoo markings! Seriously at first I forgive you and now this is the 25th time you gave me a fake! Argh! They are completely stupid. But it is a good things that you gave me Gaige and I was able to copy her. But fake Sirens… REALLY!

?: Maybe I can help you catch these vault hunters?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Jack I rather have you stay alive, first I revived you because the space and time continuum will be disturbed if you are dead or the originals are not there, it will the cause a paradox and you are the one that I had to fix. When you were dead a time paradox happened and I have to keep you alive to prevent that from happening again! So if I killed or remove Maya and Lilith from this dimension, it will create a time paradox, which will take me a long time to resolve the paradox.

Handsome Jack: Oh, don't worry about getting them cause I got them for you. It's the least I can do after you revived me.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, I'm glad that I'm more powerful than any gods so that I can fix the paradoxes around many dimensions. Anyway thanks. You are a life saver.

Soon Tera Tyrant Shadic got Maya and Lilith and cloned them and release the original ones.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Finally, after some patience and working with bad guys which isn't good. But still it is worth the while now time to get back.

* * *

Soon the clock struck eleven and everyone came back to the studio with names on the gifts with white wrapping papers.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright, is everyone ready?

John: Yes.

Mark: Yup.

Argon 1337: I'm waiting.

Karanma Maeryl: I am excited.

Aegis: I can't wait!

Overlord Hiroko: I am ready.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright, now we can open our gifts.

Everyone opened their gift boxes and they were happy and surprised. Well, there was one problem for Tera's gift…

Aegis: Wait, where are my presents?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Um… Cathay!

Cathay: Yeah, you called?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: *Whispers close to her ears* Bring in the people that I have cloned. Or bring everyone outside. And don't make it look like I did it

Cathay: Okay.

Cathay went outside of the studio and screamed…

Cathay: OMG! Are those Vault Hunters with a robot and a pony. OMG, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT PONY! Oi, I need some help over here…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Why, the hell does she have to be so dramatic?

Everyone went out.

Aegis: OMG, its Maya, Lilith, Gaige, claptrap and Fluttershy! And they are real!

Cathay: *Whispers to Tera's ears* Why…

Tera tyrant Shadic: Oh, just suck it up and be a man.

Cathay: But I'm a girl!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh. Then… grab Something cute for yourself.

Cathay: Okay. *Went off and started hugging Iyasu*

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys their presents.

Karanma Maeryl: Yup, we sure did.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway, I have a side note about the next chapter and a present for the next chapter after the next chapter. Here. *Tera gives elegant tickets to everyone including his OCs.*

Julie: Wait, what is this for?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well… Have a guess.

Karanma Maeryl: I guess it must be to some prom dancing.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Nope.

Jordan: A Fight to the death and we try to beat the living crap out of someone!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Close.

Aegis: Is it something like Borderlands?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Maybe…

Iyasu: I it something that I can perform a surgery on you guys?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay, you guys are getting cold, speaking of which I am currently in Japan enjoying the cold weather there. This is your final guess, chose wisely…

John: Lemme Guess, Is it something that you told me that was similar to chess…

Argon 1337: And not only that everyone has to pick a chess piece and when in the game everyone must protect the king and fight the opposing side king.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ouch, Direct Hit! Yep you guys are right but what is the name?

Overlord Hiroko: The Rating Game!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Winner! Now since that I told we're gonna have a Rating Game match between each other, not only that someone will be joining us…

Then someone fly through the studio's roof and tried to attack Tera.

?: TERA!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh, there goes Natsu again…

Tera Summons a black katana and blocks the attack from above. Then, Natsu immediately back off.

Natsu: Heck, not bad.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Still using 1% of my power.

Natsu: Oh, come on. I'm just using my Tonfas to attack you and that's all you say.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, what else you want me to say?

Natsu: Never mind just fight.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay, if you insist. *Summons black weapons*

Natsu started charging with her tonfas and Tera grabbed his black gun and tries to shoot her, but she is so quick that she dodge all of the bullets. She tries to slash Tera downwards, but Tera blocked it with his Axe. Natsu backed off and started running towards him. However, Tera shouted at her with the words…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: FUS… RO DAH!

When he said those words Natsu was pushed back to the wall and was unable to move properly and quickly.

Natsu: That was annoying, you always do that!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I know. Sorry guys for the intrusion. I hope you guys understand.

John: Nah, it's cool.

Aegis: But you don't have to damage her real hard.

Mark: Yeah, beating a girl is an offensive thing!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh don't worry by now she would…

Before he finish his sentence, Natsu tries to attack him, but Tera just moved aside. And catch her.

Natsu: Damn it!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Recovered. Nice try for a surprise attack, but as usual it never works.

Natsu: Yeah, yeah. I get ya.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway she will be joining the match with us.

Karanma Maeryl: What you mean, the villain in your story is going to join us?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, yes. Anyway that is all for this episode, Merry Christmas!

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh, yeah I almost forgot. Who had to let me pay for RM10000000000000 on earth, to repair a damaged building. Seriously, this is very expensive.

John: Um... Blame on the people on earth who tried to get the book, when I first found it.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh, okay.

Christmas edition end.

Author's note: Hi guys. I'm here to apologise that this chapter took so long. Well, the reason behind is one, I have to study for my exams; two, I had to play my games for entertainment purposes; three… well there is too many reasons to explain why it is late posting. But still, Merry Christmas Everyone!


	6. Interview 3 The Three Ss

**Interview 3 The three S's "Strength, Speed, Smarts"**

In the studios it was peaceful and everyone was relaxing . But is it true? The first to wake was Karanma Maeryl.

Karanma Maeryl: Morning guys…

After that greeting the room went silent.

Karanma Maeryl: Where is everyone?

After Karanma Maeryl asked that question herself, she began looking for everyone, however none of them was in sight. And soon she found a letter sitting on a table. She picked up the letter and a quick look. This letter was actually meant for her. It said…

Hi Karanma Maeryl,

I am not going to be in this interview section for the day because a friend of mine asked me to help her in her hunt of "Amatsu Magatsuchi" . It is an elder dragon that is said to appear every hundred years after a certain festival. This monster can also stir up storms which can be quite menacing. So, I am putting you in charge of this interview for today. Good luck with today's interview because you're going to interview your favorite video game character which is Sonic the Hedgehog. I told Cathay what to do, so she should give you something to help you on your interview and there will be companion to help you with and Zena will be joining with you once again. Good luck and have a nice interview.

From,

Tera

Karanma Maeryl: Wow, I am the main charter for this episode! But where is Argon and Hiroko?

And soon she found another letter which is from Argon1337. She opened the letter and read it. It said…

Hi Karanma Maeryl,

Today, I am going for my training in the mountains. And I don't wanna miss my training. I hope you can understand.

From,

Argon

Karanma Maeryl: Oh, well if he is working hard, then it's okay. I guess Hiroko isn't here either.

But Overlord Hiroko jumped out of nowhere.

Overlord Hiroko: Nope I'm here.

Karanma Maeryl: I though you out to somewhere.

Overlord Hiroko: Nope, I was just waiting for you guys to get readied but then I heard that the boys aren't here.

Karanma Maeryl: What about Ragna?

Overlord Hiroko: Um… I guess you can say he's not here.

Then Nu-13 came out her room.

Nu-13: (Cute Girl voice) Has anyone seen Ragna?

Overlord Hiroko: Sorry, no. But what happened to your attitude and voice?

Nu-13: Someone has messed with my body system during my sleep and now I can't change it back.

Karanma Maeryl: Oh, that's sounds bad. But, do you want to join me? We could use a helping hand on this interview.

Nu-13: Sure, So long as I can find Ragna.

Overlord Hiroko: So, where do we head off first?

Karanma Maeryl: According to Tera, he said that we should see Cathay.

Overlord Hiroko: Alright, let's go and pay her a visit.

They went to Cathay's room. And saw her working on a project.

Karanma Maeryl: Hi, Cathay.

Cathay: Hi. So what are you here for today?

Karanma Maeryl: Tera said you have something for us to use and he also said a companion would be waiting for us.

Cathay: Okay, but first things first. Zena, can you please come out.

Zena: Yes, Miss Cathay?

Cathay: You'll be joining them for the day. And don't worry Tera is not claiming you as his OC, Because you're Karanma Maeryl's OC that somehow popped into his story.

Zena joined Karanma Maeryl's group.

Karanma Maeryl: It's good to see you again Zena.

Zena: It's also good to see you again.

Cathay: Now shall we begin.

Overlord Hiroko: Alright we're all ears.

Cathay: Here take these accessories. (gives the accessories to everyone)

Karanma Maeryl: Thanks, but what do they do?

Cathay: Well, each of them contain different skills. For example, Karanma Maeryl's bracelet can move at the speed like Sonic.

Karanma Maeryl: Sweet!

Cathay: Overlord Hiroko is traveling through waters real quick and can control water.

O

Cathay: I'm going to transport you guys to Green Hills and two people will be there. I hope…

Karanma Maeryl: Who are they?

Cathay: Oh you'll soon find out. Okay, teleportation device is ready. You guys ready?

Overlord Hiroko: Ready as ever.

Cathay pressed the green button and Karanma Maeryl & Co. teleported to Green Hills.

Karanma Maeryl: Okay we're here, so where should we find…

Suddenly a fast blue hedgehog rush past her.

Overlord Hiroko: Yep, I think that the guy we're looking for.

Karanma Maeryl: Let's chase him.

Everyone started to chase him, but a barrier appeared in front of the blue hedgehog and another barrier appeared behind Karanma Maeryl's group.

Karanma Maeryl: What's going on?

A Big sized TV screen appeared in front of them. In the screen shows Usagi and Pleinair.

Usagi: Hello folks and this is Makai Station. I have been paid by Tera Tyrant Shadic to do this because of his interview and rules explanation.

Pleinair: …

Sonic: What's going on around here.

Usagi: It's simple. You guys are gonna race against each other. Tera has already planned the race before he left off. Now, the rules are just simple, just race through the track that he had prepared.

Pleinair: …

Usagi: Anyway, let's show you the course he had prepare.

Soon Everyone was teleported to the beginning at the very long race track.

Usagi: This race track will test about your skills like wits, combat, focus and many more. It consist of eight kinds of course. The first one is obvious, everyone has to race through the bridge, which is also near broken. However, try not to fall into the water filled with piranhas which Pleinair and I accidently put them inside and plus it will give Tera a hard time trying to you guys back from bitten pieces.

Overlord Hiroko: I thought we're just gonna race through normally.

Usagi: Nah, he wants to give many people challenges before final boss stages. That's why Tyrants and Overlords ask him for advice. Anyway, second course is where you have to fight 4 powerful wyverns and 1 elder dragon and yes, the course has different elements for the wyverns species. Except for the elder dragon, cause he is massively huge. You guys are gonna fight against Akantor, the Tyrant of Fire also known as the Black God; Ukanlos, the Tyrant of Ice also known as the White God ; Tigrex, the Roaring Wyvern ; Nargacuga, the Living Shadow or Black Beast and finally the powerful elder dragon Lao-Shan Lung, the Rocky Mountain Dragon. Again, try not to die in this you have three chances and yes, you can fight in a team.

Karanma Maeryl: Okay, so is fists are allowed?

Usagi: He said there are no such weapons in Monster Hunter. So he gave you guys each a weapon. Karanma Maeryl takes the Longsword, you can attack but can't defend. Overlord Hiroko can have the gunlance it act like a spear but also has the ability to shoot and to do "Wyvern Fire" which can deal massive damage. Kirin can have the switch axe which can transform into both axe or sword but can't block attacks. Sonic will have the dual blades, cause speed matches his type. Nu-13 will take a Heavy bowgun. It may slow you down but it has a quick and powerful mode that can make up for its moving speed.

Sonic: Wait, can't I just a normal sword?

Usagi: Sorry, I can't do that, besides it will slow you down cause it is a heavy sword. Also, Shadow and Sliver will join up with Sonic. Shadow will have a lance and Silver will get a Light Bowgun. Now we will teleport them here. *Pressed a green button*

Shadow and Sliver appeared with their equipment.

Sonic: Fine.

Usagi: Next is your all-round favorite for demons. It is called horror puzzle. If you make a mistake a jump scare will appear and will kill you, but it won't kill you so long as you act first. The first puzzle is about let nothing distract you. Second, third and fourth is the same all you guys have to do is to solve a riddle. Also some overlords volunteered themselves to do the scary jump scares.

Laharl: Wait! I thought you said that we can try and scare Tera.

Usagi: Um… *Sweat drops* I'll explain to you what had happened.

Pleinair: …

Usagi: Fourth course, you will have to try to run and dodge attacks from the walls. It just too simple…

Pleinair: …

Usagi: Fifth course, It's just maze filled with lava walls and a few monsters. It also simple, just go through the maze.

Pleinair: …

Usagi: Okay, moving on to the sixth course. It just the "Hit & Run Tactic" you can run, you can also shoot your opponents.

Pleinair: …

Usagi: The seven and eight course are almost the same, but different. On the seventh course, you're gonna have to fight 2 elder dragons which he personally like. One is called the Lunastra, the Empress of Flames and Teostra, the Emperor of Flames. And yes you guys are gonna have to fight them both at the same time which can be hard.

Pleinair: …

Usagi: Finally, the last course consist you to fight against Tera Tyrant Shadic.

Karanma Maeryl: Wait, I thought he said he was on a hunt with a friend.

Usagi: Yeah, but this Tera is just a robot replica. The bot's power will be at 1% so that it is easy to fight it, and he doesn't want to show his actual powers. Which I thought it would be great for all demons watching this to show how terrifying he could be, but he rejected the offer of showing off. Anyway, you will each receive a supply of…

10 potions, 10 mega potions, 10 cleaner, 10 herbal medicine, 1 shock trap, 1 pitfall trap and 20 whetstones each.

Usagi:

Pleinair: …

Karanma Maeryl: So do we all go together at the same time or do we just go one on each course.

Usagi: Doesn't matter. You guys can all go at the same time if you want.

Karanma Maeryl: Alright. Okay guys here's the plan. We will just simply run in our own fashion and fight with the weapons we've got.

Overlord Hiroko: Okay, let's do this!

Usagi: Alright, Everyone. Take your marks!

Sliver: Wait can I just fly through the whole thing?

Usagi: oh sure, but when it come to the next part for smarts and strengths, no. Anyway, ready!

Everyone immediately get to their starting position.

Usagi: Oh yeah, I forgot. The three hedgehogs can't use those gems, whatever you guys call them. And Shadow you can't use any of your chaos skills.

Shadow: Damn it!

Usagi: GO!

Pleinair: … *Brings out her pistol and shot Usagi then Usagi respawns by her magic.*

Usagi: Okay, I get it.

Everyone dashed through the starting line Sonic, Shadow, Karanma Maeryl and Kirin run through the bridge. Sonic is leading. Karanma Maeryl tries to keep at the same speed with sonic, and they're both neck and neck. Although Sliver is just flying his way through this, Overlord Hiroko is using her water controlling skill to surf to the other side and Nu-13 is just flying but a lot more faster than Sliver. Shadow tried nudging Kirin off the bridge, but Kirin manages to push him back, and they both keep on pushing together. Soon they are reaching the end of the first course. Karanma Maeryl and sonic are neck and neck, but Sonic is ahead of her and manages to reach the end of course one in first place. Everyone got there, Karanma Maeryl came second.

Everyone is now moving on to the next course which is they have to face against 5 different monsters in different climate. Now they have to face Akantor. The ground started rumbling, lava geysers kept appearing and soon the enormous wyvern came out of the ground. The giant Wyvern stand and started roaring so loud that everyone was pushed back and lava kept sprouting form the ground. It got back on four limbs, and open its mouth forming a devastating wind tunnel. Everyone was readying their weapons to fight this enormous beast. (Authors note: Meh, there's nothing so bad about those 4 wyverns. And this elder dragon doesn't fight back but still has massive health, so I'm just gonna skip the fighting part of this one. Even though I fought them before in the game Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and 3rd so they are pretty easy for me with my High/G rank weapons).

Soon the gigantic mountain sized dragon was defeated.

Karanma Maeryl: Man, that was hard. Especially when it started moving and shaking the ground and making us stop our attacks.

Usagi: Anyway these monsters are technically unconscious so we're bringing them back to Tera's studios.

The monsters disappears.

In a faraway dimension…

Hunter 1: Hey, did you guys watched that competition just now?

Hunter 2: Yeah, they had to kill the hard monsters without any breaks at all.

Hunter 1: Also I heard that a hunter in this very guild set up that competition.

Hunter 2: Nah, that isn't possible.

Soon, someone placed his mug on their table with a girl beside him.

Hunter 2: It is you! The legendary ones that slayed the Amatsu Magatsuchi.

Hunter 1: Also are you the one who set that competition?

Tera: The name's Tera and yes, I set up that competition.

Girl: Not bad Tera, you're always the one that I can count on when he is sick.

Tera: Not a problem, I'm always there to help my friends.

Hunter 1: I thought you always go solo on hunts?

Tera: Long time ago. And now I feel lonely so I decided that I hunt with other people.

Hunter 2: Then, you can help me with my Jinouga problem!

Tera: Sure but after we watch the competition.

Back to the courses.

Usagi: So the winner was the one who slayed the most and dealt the final blow. And the winner for this course is… Karanma Maeryl!

Karanma Maeryl: Alright!

Usagi: Now on to the third course!

The doors opened and there are two separate paths.

Usagi: Sonic's group you go the left and Karanma Maeryl's group you go to the right. And don't worry they are the same puzzle.

Soon everyone quickly went into the place of puzzles. So everyone came across a room filled with objects and a stone altar in the middle.

Karanma Maeryl: So what does this say?

Overlord Hiroko: It says… "Divine may be pure, but also impure. A person can be good or evil. I am nothing without a shape to push things to its destinations or to do normal activity. What am I?

After she read all of that four objects came from the pile. One is a knife, another was a plush toy of a devil, next is a heart and the last one was a brain.

Nu-13: Thinking of possible solutions… I believe that either the brain or the heart is the answer.

Overlord Hiroko: Ah… what the heck, let's go for the brain!

WRONG! Suddenly Larharl appeared out of nowhere!

Laharl: Hia!

Nu-13 manage to push Laharl back with her beam.

Nu-13: There all done.

Laharl was just burnt and lying on the ground.

Laharl: I though you said it was Tera…

Usagi: Oh that? That was just a lie.

Laharl: You… *Faint*

Karanma Maeryl: Kay… I think the heart is the right answer.

Correct! The door opened. Karanma Maeryl and co. went through. Now let's look at Sonic's team. (Yes they have the same puzzle)

Sonic: So… Which one is it?

Silver: I say the Heart, is our answer.

Shadow: How did you find the answer?

Silver: Because I can predict the future and I came from the future.

Sonic: No objections here.

So, Sonic's team were able to go through every of the puzzle in a second without making a mistake. Soon, Sonic's reached out first, Then Karanma Maeryl's team came out after them.

Usagi: Okay. I think the score is now… 1-2 Looks like Sonic's Team is winning… Anyway moving to the next course.

Just before Usagi finish his sentence, both the teams dashed off… Sonic's team were just jumping over the course, Whilst Karanma Maeryl's team…

Nu-13: Leave this to me!

Started charging her beam attack and in a split second she fired it and destroying everything in their path… Well's Karanma Meryl's Team just run through it.

Sonic: Hey, wait! Isn't that cheating?

Usagi: Well, the netherworld rules applies to the competition, so us demons don't care about cheating. Anyway, the current score is now… 2-2 tied. To the next course.

Soon they went through all of the events and reach about 3-4 Karanma Maeryl's Team is losing.

Usagi: Here we are the final event! I give you the first prototype of the very Tera! Of course it's a robot.

Tera: …

Usagi: okay, you guys know what to do. Oh, I almost forgot this event will give you 10 points! Why? Because a final boss is participating.

Karanma Meryl: Wait, you don't mean…

Soon something fell from the sky. It went down fast , but it didn't touch the ground. Why? Because it is…

Desco: Desco is here!

Tera: …

Usagi: Okay I think that all of the opponent. Anyway have a nice fun time with them.

Desco: Desco has learned everything from Gig and Valvatorez, and Desco knows how to become the final boss.

Tera; System Failure…

Usagi: Oh dear…

?: Don't worry I got it covered!

Soon a black portal appeared in the sky and someone came out of it. It was the real Tera!

Tera: Usagi, how many times have I told you that it is impossible to make a robot out of me!

Usagi: Well, Um…

Tera: Ugh, forget it. I will fight against them.

Usagi: But they're your friends…

Tera: Even though they're still my friends I will use 1% of my power. And I want to see them using their final potential.

Usagi: Well, have fun.

Tera: Okay. Now, I think I should play nice with you guys.

Karanma Maeryl: Thanks Tera.

Tera: But, I will still go by this ruling: "Rule1675 Netherworld event codex, if a fight takes more than 10 minute the two sides must increase their power level." Which means I have to increase to two percent after 10 minute. Anyway, are you ready Desco?

Desco: Desco's ready!

Tera: Heh, this should be fun!

Tera and Desco was just standing there waiting for the opponent to strike first.

Karanma Maeryl: Alright here it comes! "Dangerous Wings"!

Karanma Maeryl grew bright yellow wings. Then she raised her hand to change her wings into arrows. She immediately puts her hand down and the arrows started moving towards Tera and Desco. Tera withstand the attack and same goes for Desco.

Karanma Maeryl: What? I thought I would be effective?

Tera: Good go, But that's not all of your power.

Overlord Hiroko: My turn!

She just grab out a minigun and started shooting. Tera and Desco were shocked and immediately dodge the attack. Tera and Desco manage to receive a little damage from that attack. Then without a word of warning, Nu-13 appeared with a sword in her hand readying to slash Tera. Tera saw this and dodge it. Soon Sonic came and started to make Tera and Desco confuse with speed. Tera Was a bit dizzy, but Desco…

Desco: Is that Desco's big sis over there?

She is confused.

Usagi: Oh, I forgot. Shadow now you can use your skills.

Shadow: About time. "Chaos Spear"

Shadow is holding a yellow spear in his hand and threw it to Tera. And another one appears and throws it to Desco. Tera manages to catch it, Desco dodge it. Tera, however threw the spear back at Shadow, But he missed. Silver use his physic power to lift boulders and threw to Tera. Tera block it with his arms.

Now it is Tera's and Desco's time to attack. Desco fired a laser beam at them everyone dodge it. She knew that would happened, so she moved her laser towards them. They started dodging and running. While Desco was doing that, Tera was summoning something.

Tera: I summon… Kyurem!

A black portal appeared beside him and Kyurem came out.

Tera: Kyurem use Glaciate.

Kyurem Started to exert a freezing atmosphere. The whole area started to turn into ice.

Tera: That's enough.

Kyurem went back into the portal and the portal disappeared.

Tera: This is much… *Yawn* Better.

Desco: Um, are you alright?

Tera: Yeah, I'm fine.

Now, turn time is over. Its action time! Tera summoned 10 black swords to surround him and then he dashed towards Karanma Maeryl's group. Desco also dashed towards Sonic's group.

As Tera rushed towards to Karanma Maeryl. She dodge him before his swords can touch her. Then she started summoning yellow arrows behind her and pointed at Tera. The arrows started to move towards Tera. Tera pointed to the sky and the swords were facing upwards and started spinning. It reflected all of Karanma Maeryl arrows and it hits randomly at any place on the battlefield. But it touch the wall that is solid ice, it reflected back. Making the situation worse. Karanma Maeryl & Co. had to dodge her own attacks and Tera had to keep on spinning his sword to reflect them.

Karanma Maeryl: Can you please at least get rid of the swords… It's kinda hard to attack you…

Tera: Okay. I will get rid of the sword barrier.

Tera made nine of his swords disappeared in thin air and hold one black blade in his hand. Soon, he rushed towards Karanma Maeryl and tries to attack her. However she managed to dodge and counter attack Tera on the back. As Tera slide through the ice. He turned around.

Tera: Impressive, but not good enough!

He rushed towards her again, but this time Karanma Maeryl tried to slash Tera while he is charging towards her. However he ducked and make her trip on his flat side of his sword. Karanma Maeryl landed on her back. She quickly get up on her feet and started slide through the ice. She then started to skate towards to Tera, but she accidently slipped on the ice and the sword flew out of her hand. The sword was heading towards to shadic and stab him through the chest.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh… I didn't expect this coming…

Karanma Maeryl: Sorry…

Tera: You don't need to apologise it is a battle after all. But still I think I forgot about something…

Overlord Hiroko: What?

Tera: Didn't I turn off my god-like powers?

Karanma Maeryl: Dunno.

Nu-13: Mind if I check his health?

Tera: Meh, go ahead.

Nu-13: Scanning… Scan complete. You have 21% of health left and it is starting to decrease.

Tera: Oh that's bad…

Overlord Hiroko: You mean…

Tera: Yup, I disabled my powers for this match and I think I going to faint because of blood loss…

Karanma Maeryl: So, sorry…

Tera: it's okay. I think I better head back. Even though I was about to train you to use that potential of yours, but today isn't the day. I will see you all soon, but for now I have to go to the netherworld hospital to get patched up and I have to get back to hunting with my friend.

Karanma Maeryl: Okay, bye.

Overlord Hiroko: Bye.

Tera: And by the way, you win.

Tera teleported out of the battle area.

Karanma Maeryl: I feel really bad for stabbing him in the chest.

Overlord Hiroko: Ah, don't worry about him. He's a god-like person. So he should be fine. I guess…

Usagi: And we have a winner! Karanma Maeryl's team wins the course.

Karanma Maeryl: Yes, we did it!

Overlord Hiroko: Yay. Now Sonic is forced to join their group.

Sonic was forced joined Karanma Meryl's group.

Sonic: Wait, what?

Usagi: That is all. This competition is over.

Meanwhile in a different world…

?: So, we're going to battle each other next?

The mystery women moves her king chess piece…

?: Hm… Yes, we are. I can't wait to see your power during the match,

The mystery man moves his king chess piece…

?: Still I demand you use you true power.

She then makes a move.

?: No need. Because….

He moved his king chess piece and eliminated the mystery women's king.

?: I always win. Checkmate.

?: We'll soon see about that.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
